La Beauté Est Dans L'Oeil De Celui Qui La Regarde (OS)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Castiel apprend la mort de Dean, mais son deuil ne se passe pas comme prévu. Loin de là. Prediction!fic de l'épisode 10x01, spoilers pour l'épisode 9x23.


**Salut à tou(te)s, cet OS refusait de quitter mon esprit, alors... M'en voilà débarrassée X) Foutue finale de la saison 9 et foutus feels. Attention spoilers, comme d'habitude.**

**Inspiré par la magnifique chanson "Tears of an Angel" de RyanDan, ainsi que par mon amour des parallèles^^ J'espère avoir ****bien ****traduit le script original.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- (...) Sauver Dean Winchester; c'était ton but, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu portes les couleurs du Paradis mais au fond, tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour un seul humain, pas vrai ? parada Métatron.

Il jubilait d'avoir enfin trouvé la faiblesse de Castiel, qui était menotté à son siège, impuissant. Une boule d'angoisse s'était formé dans le ventre de ce dernier à l'évocation de son protégé. Il ne connaissait pas encore cette sensation, mais il apprendrait plus tard que c'était celle d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Métatron sortit nonchalamment son épée angélique et s'arrangea pour qu'il ait une vue imprenable sur le sang qui la recouvrait:

- Devine quoi ? Il est mort, lui aussi.

Les yeux de saphir s'immobilisèrent sur le liquide écarlate.

_Son _sang_._

Tout son corps se figea et se contracta en même temps, tandis qu'une vague impétueuse remonta des profondeurs de son être, emportant toutes ses pensées dans sa violence, ne laissant qu'un seul mot, formulé par chaque atome qui le constituait:

_Non !_

- C'est ton problème, Castiel, tu ne sais pas comment raconter une bonne histoire..., continua Métatron, ses traits déformés par une affliction mensongère.

- Mais toi, tu sais ! cracha l'ange d'une voix rauque.

Castiel tourna la tête en direction de la radio préalablement allumée qui avait diffusé les paroles de Métatron à tous les anges, sur terre comme au ciel; tous savaient désormais les atrocités qu'il avait commises.

L'horreur s'était à peine peinte sur les traits du mégalomane que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un flot d'anges qui l'immobilisèrent; il ne pouvait plus lutter, maintenant que la tablette dont il tirait son pouvoir avait été brisée par Castiel.

Hannah se précipita vers son ancien commandant et détacha ses liens.

- Castiel, est-ce que ça va ?

L'ange voulut répondre, mais rien ne passa la barrière de sa gorge nouée. Hannah dut l'aider à se tenir debout; il était vide d'énergie, vide de pensées, vide d'espoir.

_Dean Winchester est mort._

_Par ma faute._

_Dean._

Castiel eut soudain envie de se jeter sur Métatron et de lui transpercer le cœur pour lui faire payer la souffrance qu'il ressentait à cet instant, mais il savait qu'il avait encore besoin de lui pour inverser le sort, alors il fit signe aux anges de le mettre au cachot. Son second, qui était toujours à ses côtés, l'accompagna jusqu'à la cellule et lui dit:

- Tu fais le bon choix - le laisser en vie: c'est ce qu'un chef ferait.

- Je ne suis pas un chef, Hannah. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je veux juste être un ange...

_Encore._

_Pour ramener Dean à la vie._

Peut-être lui restait-il juste assez de grâce pour le ressusciter... Plus enivré par cet espoir, que les Dieux par leur Nectar, il se téléporta au bunker, là où certainement, Sam avait rapporté la dépouille de Dean.

* * *

Crowley apparut sur le palier de la chambre de Dean et observa un instant le corps sans vie de ce dernier qui gisait sur son lit. Il prit place sur une chaise, à l'angle, et se lança dans une longue tirade:

- Ton frère - Dieu le garde - est en train de m'invoquer au moment même où je te parle. Pour vendre son âme, te ramener... C'est exactement ce dont je te parlais, n'est-ce pas ? Tout est devenu si prévisible. Tu dois me croire, quand je t'ai suggéré de prendre la Marque de Caïn, je ne savais pas que cela allait arriver, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je ne t'ai peut-être pas dit toute la vérité, mais je ne t'ai jamais menti. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Dean. C'est important. C'est fondamental. Mais il y a une histoire à propos de Caïn dont j'aurais oublié de te parler... Apparemment, lui aussi était prêt à accepter la mort plutôt que de devenir le tueur que la Marque voulait qu'il devînt. Alors il s'ôta la vie, avec la Lame. Il mourut. Sauf que, d'après les rumeurs, la Marque ne l'aurait jamais laisser partir...

Il sortit la Première Lame de la poche intérieure de son manteau et s'approcha du lit.

- Tu peux comprendre pourquoi je n'en jamais parlé. Pourquoi semer la panique pour une simple rumeur ? Ce n'est que lorsque tu m'as invoqué - non, ce n'est vraiment que lorsque tu n'as pas mangé ton cheeseburger que j'ai commencé à penser: "_peut-être que les miracles existent_".

Il déposa l'arme maudite dans la main du chasseur et referma ses doigts gelés sur le manche.

- Écoute-moi, Dean Winchester, ce que tu ressens maintenant, ce n'est pas la mort, c'est la vie. Une nouvelle sorte de vie. Ouvre tes yeux, Dean. _Vois_ ce que je vois. _Sens_ ce que je sens. Allons hurler à la lune !

Dean ouvrit les yeux.

Ils étaient entièrement noirs.

* * *

- Sam ! lâcha Castiel quand celui-ci vint lui ouvrir la porte du bunker.

Castiel n'arrivait plus à formuler ses phrases. Et il n'était pas le seul:

- Oh, Cass. Hum...

Sam était clairement embarrassé, et soûl. Il cherchait à coup sûr comment annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à l'ange, qui lui en épargna la peine:

- Je sais. Pour Dean...

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière note. Il espéra que Sam était trop ivre pour l'avoir remarqué.

- Oh. Euh, suis-moi, je vais te conduire... à...

- Oui.

Ils passèrent devant la pièce secrète et Castiel remarqua le pentacle au sol ainsi que les ingrédients dans le bol.

- Sam, ne fais pas ça.

- Je n'ai plus d'autre choix, Cass ! Tu es presque à court de jus et le seul qui pourrait savoir quoi faire, c'est Crowley !

- Il me reste peut-être assez de "jus", Sam ! N'appelle surtout pas cette ordure, répliqua-t-il avec hargne.

Les lèvres de Sam se pincèrent; cela se voyait qu'il voulait vraiment croire Castiel, croire qu'il leur restait un peu d'espoir, mais son vécu et son instinct lui disaient qu'il n'y en avait plus.

Qu'il n'y en avait peut-être jamais eu.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de _sa_ chambre et Sam s'arrêta, chancelant. L'ange tendit la main vers la poignée et se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de tout son corps; il ne voulait pas que Sam vît sa réaction, bien qu'il fût lui-même incapable de la prédire.

- Sam, j'aimerais... Être seul...

- Ah oui, bien sûr. Je serais au salon, si jamais...

- Merci.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et ouvrit la porte une fois que Sam eut disparu au bout du couloir.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il tendit la main pour allumer la lumière quand une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru réentendre chuchota:

- Non ! N'allume surtout pas la lumière.

Castiel faillit s'effondrer sous le choc. Il réussit à se reprendre le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui:

- Dean ?! Mais... comment...

- Cass, va-t-en.

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle.

- Je ne comprends pas, Dean, qu'y a-t-il...?

Il n'était plus qu'une foule incohérente de joie, d'inquiétude et de perplexité.

- Cass, pars, par pitié. Je ne suis plus... Je ne suis plus _le même_.

L'ange connaissait assez Dean pour savoir que le ton de sa voix était des plus sérieux; un frisson d'effroi le parcourut. Il tâtonna dans les ténèbres et trouva l'interrupteur: l'ampoule s'illumina en grésillant.

Dean lui tournait le dos, debout face au lit. Il tenait la Première Lame.

- Dean, regarde-moi, lui demanda Castiel même s'il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il allait amèrement le regretter.

Le chasseur pivota lentement mais garda les yeux fermés. Castiel ressentit la morsure de la culpabilité à la vue du sang séché qui maculait sa chemise à carreaux, là où Métatron l'avait poignardé.

Puis il en vint à une terrible conclusion: un être humain n'aurait jamais pu survivre à une telle hémorragie.

Dean ouvrit enfin ses yeux, avec le claquement caractéristique des paupières qui se décollent subitement. Ils étaient d'un noir gras et brillant; Castiel retint un mouvement de recul.

- Oh, Dean..., murmura l'ange d'une voix douce.

- Je te dégoute. Je dois te dégouter, forcément... Parce que _je_ me dégoute.

Son menton tressautait comme il retenait un sanglot. Castiel, quant à lui, étouffait sous le poids de la pitié qu'il ressentait à son égard: pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le sort s'acharnât sur lui ?

L'ange s'approcha du démon qui tenta de se soustraire à son contact, en vain; il posa sa main sur sa joue et essuya une larme au coin de son œil d'onyx:

- Tu ne me dégoutes pas, Dean. Tu es toujours la plus belle création de mon Père à mes yeux.

Dean se laissa aller contre la paume de Castiel, profitant de la chaleur réconfortante de sa peau. Mais ce répit fut de courte durée; il recula et déclara:

- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, Cass... Je le sens... Mon humanité, elle fuit à chaque seconde. Je ne serai bientôt plus celui que tu as connu, ni le frère de Sam.

Castiel agrippa Dean par les épaules et le secoua légèrement, une détermination farouche dans son regard azur:

- Nous trouverons un moyen, Dean ! Nous _te_ retrouverons. Aies foi en nous... Aies foi en moi.

Dean eut un sourire triste. Soudain, Crowley se manifesta:

- C'est pas tout, mais on a d'autres chats à fouetter, pas vrai, Dean ?

- Crowley...! gronda Castiel, en se postant devant Dean pour faire rempart de son corps.

Sachant pertinemment que l'ange n'était plus de taille à s'opposer à lui, le Roi de l'Enfer l'envoya valser contre le mur d'un mouvement de la main; il fit ricochet sur la commode avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Dean ne cilla même pas.

- Viens, Dean. Tu as tant de choses à voir...

Le démon nouveau-né alla se placer docilement à côté de Crowley, et juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent ensemble, il fit un clin d'œil à Castiel.

Quand Sam débarqua en trombe dans la pièce, alerté par le bruit, tout ce qu'il vit fut l'ange qui pleurait silencieusement par terre, un sourire inexpliqué sur les lèvres.

* * *

**La fin est bizarre, je vous l'accorde. A vous de l'interpréter comme vous le voulez^^ Il y a trop de parallèles pour que je les liste ici, ou plutôt trop de clins d'œil à des scènes qui ont déjà eu lieu dans la série. Le parallèle principal était que cette fois, ce n'est pas Castiel qui part avec Crowley comme dans l'épisode 6x20, mais Dean.**


End file.
